Ianto Murphy
Name: Ianto Anthony Murphy Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Track and Field, Drama & Band, Student Council (Vice-President) Appearance: Ianto carries himself in an almost sophisticated manner, if that includes being a bit sloppy and somewhat lazy, though sophisticated – in his definition of the word anyway. He has moderately tanned features, from most of his years outside for one reason or another, which is accented by his olive colored eyes and messy black hair that usually looks as if he just woke up and decided that was it for hair styling that day, always managing to wear a smile on his face. Ianto holds a tall and lean figure, with long legs fit for running, standing at a decent height of 6’2 and weight around 152 pounds he’s not what one would call intimidating but he manages to hold his presence wherever he happens to be. His clothing of choice really depends on how he feels that weeks, ranging anywhere from jeans and band-tees, to a more business-ish approach with collared shirts and ties coming in all shapes, colors and patterns, and fitted slacks. The rest of his fashion consisting on whatever else he manages to lift from the second hand shops. Biography: Originally from South Dakota, Ianto is the middle child between his sisters born to Heather and Matthew Murphy. His family packed up shortly before his fourth birthday and moved from the dank and a bit lone town in the middle of nowhere South Dakota to the sunny side of California where they have happily remained since, all and all Ianto and his family really could be considered the definition of a ‘happy home’. The family itself lives in a nice middle-class home in Village Harbor, little picket fence and all, though a majority of his neighbors are elderly couples living out their retirement he had a very nice, mellow time growing up and continues to do so. Both his father and mother both are veterinarians who own and run a local animal clinic, his older sister Rachel, though only home during the holidays these days, is currently attending college in Washington while his fourteen-year-old younger sister Lizzie is also at Southridge in the freshmen class. His mother claims he was spastic even before he was out of the womb, afterwards and especially when he started walking was a time his mother fondly recounts with laughter to him from time to time as the time when his sisters’ were his mother’s heart and he was the reason she always ended the day with a headache, and always mentions how surprised she was that she didn’t turn to knocking him out with benadryl to get a little peace. Ianto was a climber as well as a swinger his dad mentions, climbing atop whatever he could, and what he couldn’t reach by himself would enlist the help of his older sister or his trusty friend the chair to help him reach whatever he was after, as for the swinging part that really was something not to get his mother started on because she went on about all the curtains and sheets she went through in that time, both parents having agreed at some point in time that his behavior was closer to that of a ferrets’ than an actually child sometimes. Ianto now is one of those characters in the play that is high school that is known around, his bright and bubbly personality combed with the fact he has a demanding presence in just about everything he does, along with he generally tries to get along with just about everyone has left his little mark around the school. A class-clown that tries to make anything and everything exciting for not only him but those around him, who is also a caring and understanding friends – quite sure he would do just about anything to help one if it was needed. His presence amongst the student body even earning him a place on the student council as the vice-president a job he takes to heart and tries to make the best out of whatever needs to be done, his methods of going about things a bit different in concept to the presidents’ –someone he has dubbed to not only be cute, but to be the only woman besides his mother who scares him—but he nonetheless works with her to do the best for the students at Southridge. When comes to sports he’s been apart of many teams throughout his high school career, from soccer to baseball all the way to a try at football which really didn’t last that long, the only spot he managing to stick with for more than one season was track and field, already having a love to run it was an easy sport for him to get into and completely enjoy throughout his three-years he has been apart of the team. He has also soaked his feet in the water that is the drama troupe – one of the more interesting groups of people he has ever been graced with meeting, at first only acting parts in the spring musicals, but by junior year was acting in every production he could get a role in, finding a little piece about himself he didn’t know to much about, mostly being that he actually enjoyed singing, and just not to mention that the whole group where crazy enough that he couldn’t help being drawn into troupe. Though Ianto’s one true passion is music, having been interested in just about everything to deal with it since his father bought him a guitar when he was seven-years-old, adding many different instruments to his list throughout the years, but always remaining faithful to improving his guitar skills and singing, since thirteen playing with a number of local bands around the town – his taste in music ranging from folk, to rock, to indie and everything in between – pretty much deciding if he could play his guitar, and sing whatever came to mind, he could care less how he was labeled. Advantages: He’s well-known about the school, even going to say he’s a bit popular – though he rather hates labels, namely that one because all the popular kids around seem to believe they are on some gold platform – and has more friends than rivals at least as far as he’s concerned. He’s also a good runner, and fast, knowing how to pace himself to save energy. Disadvantages: Ianto sees the world through rose-tinted glasses, and sees the good in everything and everyone, even going onto to say he rather against fighting and everything to do with it. And this could turn ugly for him if he to come across a ‘player’ during his course in the game, because they more than lightly won’t be as understanding as Mr. Murphy. Designated Number: Male Student no. 22 The above biography is as written by Riserugu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: US Military Issue Winchester M1895 Rifle Conclusions: I wish I could say that I see B22 going far or playing a pivotal role in the game, but sadly, I don't see him doing anything except running into a player, probably getting sodomized with that lovely weapon we gave him, and dying a slow and painful death at the hands of somebody he thought was his friend. All in all, just another day in the life of an SOTF contestant! Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: Unknown Collected Weapons: Winchester M1895 Rifle (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ianto, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *The Fine Art of Student Council V3: *Whom Shall We Blame? *Carnage *Lost *18 and Life *Sadist *The Beginning is The End is The Beginning *#1: New Paths *#6: Freedom or Bust *#7: Bale Out *Finale: Live and Let Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ianto Murphy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students